PROJECT SUMMARY CLINICAL PROTOCOL & DATA MANAGEMENT The Clinical Protocol and Data Management Office, known at Stanford as the Cancer Clinical Trials Office (CCTO), provides a centralized resource that assists clinical researchers with regulatory, financial, study conduct, and administrative services in order to facilitate efficient activation and conduct of protocols, thus allowing the researcher to focus on scientific research needs and patient care. CCTO programs are designed to increase awareness of and accrual to clinical trials, as well as to centralize and standardize the processes, quality and efficiencies of conducting clinical trials in compliance with the regulatory, documentation, and oversight requirements. The CCTO has developed and employs standard processes for clinical trial conduct in line with Good Clinical Practice and National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) operational requirements. The CCTO continually reviews processes searching for ways to improve procedures and services, as well as to enable the highest quality conduct of SCI's clinical research.